


Thigh Rubs

by comets_nix



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Kurt sure does love a good pet, Short, really old, squishy blueberry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 18:19:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9778730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comets_nix/pseuds/comets_nix
Summary: A short thing in which Kurt and the others discover his love for thigh massages





	

Kurt, this Blueberry Cinnamon Roll, against his will, as MUCH as he denies it, downright LOVES his thighs rubbed and touched. He’s shy, obviously never having had affection before. So when one day when a team members hand- maybe Jean reaching across him , smack Scott, accidentaly brushes against his pants and grazes his thigh, he’s overcome by, ‘ah, vhat is that!? Sensation!?’ Kurt, now interested and curious of himself as to why THAT had felt the way it did, puts a hand on his thigh later that night when no one’s around, only to find nothing happens. Kurt, disappointed after pokes and prods to himself, thinks it was a one shot deal and forgets it.  
It’s not until a few days later, during an intense movie night when they are jumping and yelling in excitement, that Ororos hand finds its way to rest on Kurt’s thigh, thinking nothing of it. And it’s then when that amazing feeling comes back. Kurt freezes, and looks down blushing. Ororo notices this, and pulls away. She looks at him and quietly whispers an apology, only to be cut off by Kurt himself. He quickly explains that ‘no no, it veels good actually,“ Not realizing his mistake, Ororo slowly smiles and giggles. “Awwww, you like your thighs touched!?” She cries with excitement.  
All we can say, really, is a few weeks later and the team has made sure that they get in at least one daily Kurt thigh rubbing, smiling as their Nightcrawler melts into them, purring and loving the newfound attention. He will never admit it out loud again, learning his mistake when the movie night was put on pause as each and every member of the team took a turn at disabling the teleporter at the touch of their fingers with a simple stroke down his thighs. Poor Kurt had been so overwhelmed he couldn’t get rid of his blush for hours. and it’s also then that the team discovered that Kurt actually CAN purr, and that tail curls up in the cutest way when he’s happy and feeling good. (But that’s a story for another time) Maybe now whenever any of the team finds themselves sitting together, whoever is next to Kurt will gently trace their finger in little circles or small patters on his thigh, earning a deep purr and purple cheeks.

BONUS:

I bet Warren likes to catch Kurt when he’s alone and take his whole hand to easily grab Kurt’s thigh, making the blue mutant jump and blush like mad. “No one does this better than me, right?” Warren would say quietly in his pointed ear from behind, and Kurt would nod frantically, biting his tongue so not to cry out, because he knows what THAT would lead to. I bet Warren rubs Kurt’s thigh every time he gets the chance. Movies, game nights, at lunch, out to eat, ect. And the team knows that when Warren is around, Kurt’s thighs are his, and only his.


End file.
